The present invention comprises a new zonal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fishelsh.’
‘Fishelsh’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has salmon-pink, semi-double flowers, medium green, distinctly zoned foliage, medium sized to tall plant habit with the flower heads relatively high above the foliage.
‘Fishelsh’ originated from a hybridization made in the late summer of 2002 in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling ‘K93-484-4’ with light salmon, single-type flowers, and dark-green foliage with strong zonation.
The male parent of ‘Fishelsh’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘K93-401-15’ with light salmon, semi-double flowers, and dark green foliage.
‘Fishelsh’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the spring of 2003 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fishelsh’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 2003 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in March of 2004 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fishelsh’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Fishelsh’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Mar. 30, 2007, in Germany on Feb. 21, 2007, and in the European Union on Jun. 20, 2008. ‘Fishelsh’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.